<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Fear by AkiraCassidy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666737">Never Fear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy'>AkiraCassidy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Akira's Noncontober English version [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman: The Animated Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Noncontober 2020, Past Sexual Abuse, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU), Size Difference, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce under the scarecrow's mind control with his new 'never fear' toxin can finally touch Tim as he has long desired.</p><p>Day 4: Mind control/Hypnosis</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Akira's Noncontober English version [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665096">Miedo nunca</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy">AkiraCassidy</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Take as a basis the chapter of the same name in Batman: the animated series.<br/>Please support me on <a href="https://www.patreon.com/AkiraCassidy">Patreon!</a> since 2 dollars<br/>Also, you can follow me on Twitter <a href="https://www.twitter.com/CassidyAkira">Here!</a><br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin watches the scene with his eyes wide open, Bruce was determined to kill the man. Batman does not kill. He runs after his mentor trying to get him to stop. Wayne passes by, ignoring Tim's screams and scolding. He slams both doors of his studio with the little boy behind him.</p><p>"You say there's nothing wrong with you, but you're clearly affected by scarecrow gas." Robin strikes his tiny gloved hand on the mahogany surface of the desk. "I forbid you to get involved in this case. That man would have died, Batman. In your present state, you are a danger."</p><p>"You can't tell me what to do, I'm in charge of this case". Bruce takes off his hood, leaving it on the chair, heading for the clock. "You are nothing but an annoying brat, in battle you are only in the way".</p><p>"Bruce...you." Tim looks at his mentor clearly affected. Wayne was the only father figure he had after his real father ran away.</p><p>"Bruce, Bruce, Bruce. You always look at me like that. What the hell is wrong with you?" Wayne turns around, stopping in front of the boy. "What do you expect from me? I'm not your dad, Tim, and I never will be!"</p><p>He always hits where it hurts the most, but he's not Bruce. At least that's what he wants to believe, the new toxin is the opposite of the old one. It inhibits fear, letting people do all the things they've always repressed.</p><p>"You have nothing to say?" Bruce laughs, it's terrifying to hear him laugh. "I see I hit the nail on the head".</p><p>Tim takes a couple of steps backs, trying to open up the distance between him and Wayne. The older one takes him by the arm. Pressing the thin limb in his hand, he pushes Drake faces down on the desk.</p><p>"A father would never do something like this." Batman sentences by bending Robin's arm against his back in a wrench. He touches the mechanism of the tool belt, opening it smoothly. He obviously knows how it works; he designed it. Dropping it to the floor with a thunderous sound. Tim kicks trying to get out of Bruce's grip.</p><p>The familiar feeling of emptiness settles in his stomach. Fear, Tim is afraid. No matter how much he thinks about it, there is no way out of the hero's grip. Bruce grabs the edge of the black underwear by dragging it down with his red tights.</p><p>He doesn't bother to take off the boots, the clothes remain rolled up in the boy's knees. That way even running would be difficult. Robin's legs shake, his teeth rattle and his free hand tries to hold onto something. He was a kid abandoned on the streets; he has a precedent for what will happen. Because it has happened to him before. Bruce opens one of the compartments of his own belt, taking a wrap.</p><p>He tears it between his teeth, pouring the clear sticky liquid over the minor. He rubs his thumb over Robin's hole. Tim bites his lips trying to relax, knowing that if he tightens it will be more painful. He spreads his feet, closing his eyes while consoling himself that this is not Bruce.</p><p>A toe goes in, followed by another squirt of lubricant. Another one is added, separating his flesh. He spills the liquid directly into his hole. Both leave his body and Wayne takes his other hand. Joining them both together on his back. The cold metal squeezes his skin as the handcuffs close on his wrists. Tim reloads his face against the edge of the desk. He feels the tears building up in his eyes.</p><p>Even if he keeps telling himself that this is not his teacher, a little voice in the back of his head shots at him that it is. It tells him that Wayne should have thought about it. Now that he has no inhibitions, he finally gathered the courage to do so. Batman's two thick fingers open it again, slamming it into his knuckles. Causing Tim to rub his face against the wood for the scourge. A third and final packet of lubricant is poured over Robin. As a silent warning that this will be all the preparation he gets.</p><p>Bruce grabs him by the hip, lifting his tiny feet off the ground. Leaving the teenager with his torso lying on the desk. Using the furniture to compensate for the difference in height between them. Robin's legs hang without touching the floor. The edge of the wooden surface digging into his thighs in a painful way. If he was going to take it from behind, it would have been easier if they did it on the floor.</p><p>He takes the cheeks in his big hands, separating them so that he can have a complete view of Drake's innocent hole. Bruce had been like a father to him, I might even say more. He was his friend, teacher, and advisor. He gave him a roof, clean clothes, a warm bed, education. Bruce showed him a better way to live, he now had a place to return to, incredible food, and reasons to always be better. He didn't want to lose that. I wouldn't lose that.</p><p>Robin can feel the heat of the flesh against his entrance. He didn't notice when he took off the bottom half of his suit. Bruce presses his thumbs against the boy's buttocks. Pushing himself tortuously slow into Tim's fragile body. Drake drowns a sob, on the street, he learns that he must remain silent. He bites the inside of his cheeks, trying to feel another pain besides his hole being opened.</p><p>"Do you still see me as your father? Come on, call me Dad!" Batman's voice sounds heavy, dense. The adult breathes with a little difficulty, stopping when less than half of his dick is in. Tim swallows his saliva, frowning. Bruce is very big; he hasn't taken anything this big before. Added to that, it has been almost a year since he arrived at the mansion.</p><p>A year without his body being used in that way. It was the first time he was with an adult, a real one. Bruce pushes back, pushing his length inside the minor again. Tim feels his body burning, opening up to the onslaught. Trying to adapt to the size of the man he saw as his father. He had been with boys a few years older, who were not old enough or wealthy enough to enter a brothel. Sometimes they would give him a couple of bucks or leftover food from their lunch hour.</p><p>Wayne whipped him again, digging into the boy's infant body. Pushing Robin against the desk. Letting his thin legs hang down as soon as he touches the ground with the toe of his boots. Perceiving how the edge of the wood grinds his thighs at every penetration.</p><p>"I'm not your daddy anymore? Why don't you call me daddy? Or is it that you wanted this too, you missed being fucked like before. You're a little whore who wants to have a cock." He didn't tell Bruce directly, but Batman is the best detective in the world. It was more than obvious that he knew what the young man was doing before he became his assistant.</p><p>"Dad." Drake manages to articulate with his voice breaking. Wayne divides him, breaking through into the boy's tiny body. Beginning to take him deeper, Robin turns against the hardwood. It's not just his butt that hurts, his shoulders and stomach are in shooting pain. Bruce grabs him by the hair, giving him a hard tug. Banging his hip against the battered ass.</p><p>He goes into Robin's cavity, continuing that evil scourge in the boy's hole. Tim senses his hip and backbones cracking with each lunge. As his intestines are sullied the thick piece of meat that is introduced to the unexplored places of his body.</p><p>His stomach feels full, a sign of how deep it is going. Beating his belly mercilessly, forcing his legs to open more. Demanding from that immature body to adapt to something that it should not. Violating Timothy without benevolence, forcing the narrow walls to open beyond their limits. He does not enjoy it, neither at that moment nor when he was doing it for food.</p><p>"Dad, I'm a whore, please give me your cock". Robin closes his eyes, letting out the tears. Soaking his cheeks and the papers on the desk. One of Wayne's huge hands is stamped on his ass, not moderating his strength. Leaving the red mark on the innocent flesh. Bruce gasps behind him. Scourging him again immediately afterwards. Tim's insides shrink beautifully when his so-called father hits him. "Dad, please. Dad."</p><p>What if the effect of the toxin is permanent? Tim focuses on that; he doesn't want to go back to the street. He's going to have to do that with a lot of different guys. If that's Bruce's condition for letting him stay in the mansion, he'll accept it. It's the only way he knows how to survive. If he will at least let go of his hands, if he will let him touch himself a little so as not to suffer so munch.</p><p>"Dad, touch me. Please Daddy, I want to feel good." Wayne takes it by the thighs giving it back. Now he is face to face with him. Tim's face is red, his eyes are full of tears, and his lips are stained with his own blood from biting himself. Bruce takes the little cock in his hand. Tim is sagging in a sign that his father's touch does not please him. Robin moves by placing his hands behind his body. Looking for a comfortable position.</p><p>He spreads his legs, lifting them up. Positioning them against Wayne's chest. Alfred is probably waiting for them in the cave, so it doesn't matter how much noise he makes. The butler won't come. He closes his eyes, concentrating on the stimulation on his penis. Moaning with his lips open without containing any sound. Bruce presses against him, bending the minor in half.</p><p>This new posture enables him to go deeper into the already stretched hole of the adolescent. Wayne's hand moves at the same wicked pace as his penetrations. If he forgets the pain in his lower back, he can even say he's starting to feel good. Bruce comes completely out of it by taking the cuffs and opening one of them. He holds the kid by the back of his knees opening his legs.</p><p>Tim rushes to take his penis in his hand, tucking the other one under his shirt. His previous encounters taught him how to give himself pleasure even in unfavorable situations like these. The handcuffs jingle when he starts masturbating at the pace he likes. Bruce pushes his legs against his chest. Invading Robin with more intensity than before. From there Drake can notice the small lump that forms Batman's dick in his belly.</p><p>"Dad, I feel great, your cock makes me feel amazing". The kids always enjoyed it when he said that. Their onslaughts become erratic, less deep, but harder. Tim squeezes his nipple between his fingers, giving it a few tugs. Rubbing his glans with his thumb. Bruce has his eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed, a light layer of pearlized sweat on the skin of his face. "Daddy, are you coming? I want you to come inside me, please. Fill up my ass."</p><p>Wayne clenches his teeth, holding Robin's legs. Boots and clothes are wrapped around his ankles, Drake sobs, holding his hand. Letting his sperm out by staining his uniform. He gasps his lips as he places his hand in handcuffs on Bruce's arm. Looking at him with his crystal blue eyes through tears.</p><p>"Bruce, could you kiss me?" If he couldn't find the cure, he at least wanted to hold the title of lover. Not just some cheap whore who lets herself be fucked for a couple of dollars and food. Batman accepts, approaching the boy. Holding him by the neck, he presses their mouths together. Wayne didn't take his virginity, but he could give him his first kiss.</p><p>Batman stops deep in his body, spilling into the narrow interior. The warm liquid hits his insides, reminding him of that disgusting feeling again. Stuffing the infant body with semen. Tim wraps his thin arms around the hero's neck, letting himself be guided by that kiss. Wanting to convince himself that Bruce loves him and that he does too.</p><p>Wayne retreats, leaving the hole that housed him so magnificently. Robin gasps as he places his feet on the wooden surface giving to his father a perfect view of his semen-filled hole. Which spills out of his body and stains the desk. Looking with feigned sensuality at his master. He swallows thickly telling himself that this is the best option.</p><p>"Let's continue in your room, Daddy."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>